


Partnered Together

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Sorry My Spanish Sucks, M/M, Project Partners, They're both assholes, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: The dreaded "partner projects" were fast upon them and Keith was not looking forward to it, especially when it seems like his partner, some Lance guy, doesn't speak any English...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha yes, I love this trope. It would be so much better if I knew Spanish.  
> DISCLAIMER: My Spanish sucks and came from online translators. One of my beta readers (who is actually fluent in Spanish) was busy today but I wanted to post this today so I'm terribly sorry about that. If you noticed anything translated incorrectly, please let me know and I will triple check and fix the error.  
> Also, if you want actually know what Lance is, cough cough, trying to say please go to Chapter 2 where the Spanish is italicized.
> 
> I just recently got obsessed with Voltron and Lance is my water child. This is my first story of November and I hope to post a new one EVERY DAY... let's see how that goes. I'm going to trope and AU my way through this month so please enjoy and leave kudos/comments to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you those who commented correcting my Spanish! This story makes me regret taking Chinese in high school. (Also one of the sentences Lance says is just random insults.) I still have no clue if this is correct or not but I'm going to keep it like this for now and update it soon again. Once again, I am SO sorry for any mistakes.

Partner Projects were awful.

Keith couldn’t stand being partnered up with someone he didn’t know for a few days just to be “fake polite” until the project was done and then go back to ignoring each other forever. Of course, he wasn’t very social either, so that wasn’t a big issue. Keith’s main concern was trying to not be forced to do the entire project by himself while his partner took credit.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

And who would believe Keith if he protested? Everyone knew he was a hotheaded teenager so why would he be the one actually trying in school instead of the sweet perfect football players.

Ugh.

He had gotten his astronomy partner assignment that morning and was currently waiting in the library for his partner, where their teacher had assigned them to meet and discuss their topics. But how was he supposed to even know who this _Lance_ guy was? He had never even recalled hearing the name before.

A tap on his shoulder lurched him from his thoughts—and his chair as he stumbled to the ground, wincing as a hand was offered to him.

“ _¡ah perdon, No quese asustar te! Soy Lance. ¿Como estas?"_

He grabbed the hand and yanked himself up, dusting himself off while responding, “I’m sorry, I don’t speak… wait. Did you say Lance?” He jerked his head up to stare at the teen that had helped him, the latter nodding hesitantly. He didn’t give himself time to admire the, cough rather attractive cough, teen before blurting out, “Please don’t tell me you only speak Spanish.”

He seemed taken aback by this, his eyes narrowing at Keith.

“ _¿En serio?_

Keith groaned and turned away, throwing his arms in the air. “Great! How are we supposed to do this project together if I can’t even understand you?”

He didn’t see the small smirk that went over Lance’s face as Lance went to sit down, pulling out his notes while commenting in a rather casual tone, “ _Usted realmente es un tracero", ¿sabias?"”_

He blinked at Lance in confusion for a bit before taking the seat next to him.

“You… still want to try?”

Lance nodded kindly, adding “ _No seas una perra_.”

Keith sighed. “Okay, just let me grab my stuff.” He bent over far in his chair, reaching for his bag that had fallen over early, grunting softly. Lance eyed him appreciatively.

“ _Puedes actuar como un tracero pero tienes uno también …_ ” He muttered, a different kind of smirk falling over his face.

“What was that?” Keith leaned back up, yanking his red bag on the table and pulling out charts and notebooks.

“ _Mierda madre culo puta_.”

His face fell, “Oh, yeah, I forgot.” Shaking his head, he turned back to the charts he pulled out. “So we need to identify constellations and chart them here. First we should figure out which ones we want to do.”

“ _te podria enseñar mi Big Dipper.”_

“Yeah, the Big Dipper is a good one,” Keith scribbled down the constellation’s name, adding more below it. “And that leads into the Little Dipper too so that’ll knock another one out.”

Lance huffed, soon composing himself and leaning his arm over the back of Keith’s chair.

“ _Te muestro el mundo si me muestras Uranus_.”

Keith turned to him, their faces close before blinking twice and apologizing, “I am so sorry but I have no idea what you said.”

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the notebook, scribbling down ‘Aries.’

“Oh, yeah! Astrology can really help us figure some out!” He snatched the notebook back and began writing fast, Lance biting his lip in frustration.

“ _Cójame …_ ” he muttered but he was completely ignored by Keith. He watched his concentration for about 20 seconds before he got bored and started admiring Keith again, grinning softly as he watched his eyes.

“ _Tienes unos lindos ojos, guapo_.”

Keith’s head jerked up. “Pretty eyes?”

Lance faltered. “Of all the Spanish phrases, that is the one you know?”

Both of their eyes widened before Lance jumped back in his chair, Keith’s face flushed red. “You knew English this whole time?!”

A loud shush came from behind him, one that he obeyed as he began whisper-yelling at Lance.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it was funny and you were kind of an ass for just assuming I didn’t know English!”

Keith’s mouth closed, cutting off his retort as he fell back into his chair, shoulders hunched. “Oh my god, you’re right.”

Lance awkwardly glanced around the library, the few people inhabiting it returning to their own work as he set to hesitantly patting Keith’s back.

“C’mon… it’s not that bad. And it was kind of funny for me.” He grinned at him hopefully as Keith lifted his head up to look at him.

“So, you really think I have pretty eyes?”

Lance pushed him out of the chair.


	2. Translated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for what Lance was actually saying! Again, I apologize for my terrible Spanish I do not mean to offend anybody

Partner Projects were awful.

Keith couldn’t stand being partnered up with someone he didn’t know for a few days just to be “fake polite” until the project was done and then go back to ignoring each other forever. Of course, he wasn’t very social either, so that wasn’t a big issue. Keith’s main concern was trying to not be forced to do the entire project by himself while his partner took credit.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

And who would believe Keith if he protested? Everyone knew he was a hotheaded teenager so why would he be the one actually trying in school instead of the sweet perfect football players.

Ugh.

He had gotten his astronomy partner assignment that morning and was currently waiting in the library for his partner, where their teacher had assigned them to meet and discuss their topics. But how was he supposed to even know who this Lance guy was? He had never even recalled hearing the name before.

A tap on his shoulder lurched him from his thoughts—and his chair as he stumbled to the ground, wincing as a hand was offered to him.

“ _Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! I’m Lance, what’s up?”_

He grabbed the hand and yanked himself up, dusting himself off while responding, “I’m sorry, I don’t speak… wait. Did you say Lance?” He jerked his head up to stare at the teen that had helped him, the latter nodding hesitantly. He didn’t give himself time to admire the, cough rather attractive cough, teen before blurting out, “Please don’t tell me you only speak Spanish.”

He seemed taken aback by this, his eyes narrowing at Keith.

“ _Really, dude?”_

Keith groaned and turned away, throwing his arms in the air. “Great! How are we supposed to do this project together if I can’t even understand you?”

He didn’t see the small smirk that went over Lance’s face as Lance went to sit down, pulling out his notes while commenting in a rather casual tone, “ _You really are an ass, you know_?”

He blinked at Lance in confusion for a bit before taking the seat next to him.

“You… still want to try?”

Lance nodded kindly, adding “ _Don’t be a little bitch._ ”

Keith sighed. “Okay, just let me grab my stuff.” He bent over far in his chair, reaching for his bag that had fallen over early, grunting softly. Lance eyed him appreciatively.

_“You may be an ass but you’ve got one too…”_ He muttered, a different kind of smirk falling over his face.

“What was that?” Keith leaned back up, yanking his red bag on the table and pulling out charts and notebooks.

“ _Shit mother ass bitch_.”

His face fell, “Oh, yeah, I forgot.” Shaking his head, he turned back to the charts he pulled out. “So we need to identify constellations and chart them here. First we should figure out which ones we want to do.”

“ _I could always show you my Big Dipper._ ”

“Yeah, the Big Dipper is a good one,” Keith scribbled down the constellation’s name, adding more below it. “And that leads into the Little Dipper too so that’ll knock another one out.”

Lance huffed, soon composing himself and leaning his arm over the back of Keith’s chair.

“ _I’ll show you the world, if you show me Uranus_.”

Keith turned to him, their faces close before blinking twice and apologizing, “I am so sorry but I have no idea what you said.”

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the notebook, scribbling down ‘Aries.’

“Oh, yeah! Astrology can really help us figure some out!” He snatched the notebook back and began writing fast, Lance biting his lip in frustration.

“ _Fuck me_ …” he muttered but he was completely ignored by Keith. He watched his concentration for about 20 seconds before he got bored and started admiring Keith again, grinning softly as he watched his eyes.

“ _You’ve got some pretty eyes, handsome._ ”

Keith’s head jerked up. “Pretty eyes?”

Lance faltered. “Of all the Spanish phrases, that is the one you know?”

Both of their eyes widened before Lance jumped back in his chair, Keith’s face flushed red. “You knew English this whole time?!”

A loud shush came from behind him, one that he obeyed as he began whisper-yelling at Lance.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it was funny and you were kind of an ass for just assuming I didn’t know English!”

Keith’s mouth closed, cutting off his retort as he fell back into his chair, shoulders hunched. “Oh my god, you’re right.”

Lance awkwardly glanced around the library, the few people inhabiting it returning to their own work as he set to hesitantly patting Keith’s back.

“C’mon… it’s not that bad. And it was kind of funny for me.” He grinned at him hopefully as Keith lifted his head up to look at him.

“So, you really think I have pretty eyes?”

Lance pushed him out of the chair.


End file.
